


Tricks and Treats

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Sex, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: Bucky spends Halloween evening with his family and friends.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Aren't for Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799851) by [chimaeracabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra). 

> Ignore the obvious timeline discrepancy from the last story I published with this ongoing theme. I’m just doing a Halloween special. I also changed a character’s name a bit.

“Christina Natalia Barnes—_no hitting_,” Bucky says for the third time, grabbing Christina’s hand when she reaches out to hit the kid at the front door for taking more than two pieces of candy. Despite being preoccupied holding the candy basket for the kids dressed as characters from The Wizard of Oz in his bionic hand, he manages to pick up the little girl in his flesh hand. She whines as the kids take off laughing and he carries her back into the house. She struggles and he finally puts her down, nearly dropping the candy. She stomps her foot and crosses her arms hard. This causes Bucky to smile, despite not wanting to encourage her outburst. The unicorn horn he had glued to her head twice falls off for the third time now in her rage.

“THE SCARECROW TOOK MORE THAN TWO CANDIES, DADDY!” she yells. Cherise stands up from the couch with some difficulty and waddles over to Bucky to retrieve the candy basket. She’s so heavily pregnant now that she’s glad he didn’t put it down on the floor where it would have been a challenge for her to retrieve it.

“Stina,” Bucky says, stooping to her height, “What did we talk about? Remember? You don’t hit. You use your words,” Bucky says calmly, tucking some hair behind Christina’s ear. She starts to cry, dropping to the floor and slamming her fists against the hardwood repeatedly.

“There’s not gonna be candy left for cousin James!” she wails. Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise. He starts to pick their daughter up to console her.

“Baby girl,” he says, “cousin James will have _plenty _of candy by the time he gets to our house. Don’t worry. You don’t have to cry,” he says. Gradually, the girl calms down.

“You made your horn fall off again, baby unicorn,” he says.

“Now I have to glue it on again. You gotta stay calm or it won’t stick,” he says, kissing her on the cheek. She rests her head on his metal shoulder and yawns. Cherise and Bucky had taken her trick-or-treating an hour earlier. Bucky refused to do it when it got too dark. He was overprotective like that. Some of the neighbors had looked surprised to see the family trick-or-treating before the sun went down.

“Looks like it’s time to break out the unicorn headband mommy got,” he explains, sitting their daughter on the counter in the hallway. Cherise pulls the closet door open and retrieves the headband. Christina had refused to wear the headband initially because she said that it didn’t look real. Cherise was relieved when Natasha came across a synthetic unicorn horn the day before Halloween (a favor from Tony). The issue was with getting it to stick, as Cherise didn’t like the idea of fake paints and adhesives with all sorts of chemicals in them being all over their daughter’s skin. Christina yawns again, this time not struggling when Bucky fits the unicorn horn headband over her long brown tresses.

The baby kicks inside Cherise’s Barney costume and she gasps a moment. Bucky’s eyes whip in her direction so fast that his red clown nose nearly falls off.

“You alright, Cherry?” he asks, lifting Christina in the air. Their daughter giggles, pressing her small feet to Bucky’s taut chest.

“Yeah, just, you know, kidney shot,” she explains, pressing her hands to her stomach and earning a kick there. Cherise runs into the neighboring room to grab her phone and snap a picture of her husband in his clown costume and their unicorn little girl before the child has a chance to have another meltdown. Christina laughs excitedly as Bucky twirls her, making funny noises for a handful of seconds. It was one of the easiest ways to get her to calm down or come out of one of her tantrums. She’d had one therapy session since attacking a kid at school and Cherise and Bucky were eager to see results with her new therapist. Bucky’s clown costume is everything except for the wig, which he simply refused to wear. It was Cherise’s idea for him to be a clown, seeing as he’d had no idea what to dress up as and wasn’t planning on it originally.

“Ooo!” Cherise gasps, clutching her stomach again. This was a strong kick, almost as if the baby wanted to participate in the festivities.

“I wanna feel!” Christina proclaims, wriggling in Bucky’s arms. He sets her on the floor and she rushes over to Cherise, turning her head, tucking hair behind her ear, and pressing her ear against Cherise’s stomach.

“Hang on, Stina. Let me unzip this costume.”

Bucky rushes up behind Cherise to help her unzip her costume and she nearly steps out of it before Christina presses her ear against her stomach again. She waits.

“Baby?” Christina whispers, “Hello?” She gently knocks on Cherise’s stomach. Bucky sighs dreamily, tilting his head to the side and leaning against the wall admiring the whole scene. Christina gasps as the baby kicks her in the ear.

“Mumma—he kicked me! I thought no hitting!” Christina explains, looking up at her mother with shock. She presses her tiny hands all over Cherise’s belly excitedly, wanting to feel another kick.

“Mumma—he kicked me,” she says again. She gasps, pulling her hands back, jumping up and down with what looks like indecisive fear and joy. Bucky wraps his arms around Cherise from behind.

“That’s your little brother, Stina,” he says. The girl laughs. It’s the first time she’s been this excited about it. The doorbell rings again, just as Bucky places his lips on Cherise’s temple. Their daughter takes off for it and Bucky rushes after her. He hadn’t locked the door and she was already opening it. Cherise grins as Bucky tells her to slow down, grabbing the candy basket.

“Surprise!” Steve’s son yells. Christina starts to laugh excitedly as he walks in, dressed as a cowboy, shoving his hands into the candy basket. Natasha and Steve are dressed as what appear to be bandits with black masks over their eyes and bandanas over their mouths.

“Hey look, it’s cousin James,” Bucky grins, “Hey, Steve. Nat.” They start into the house in time to see Cherise trying to re-zip her Barney costume. Natasha takes one look at her and laughs.

“I’m sorry, but that’s cute.”

Cherise rolls her eyes, fighting a smile.

“What is it? …A purple otter?” Steve asks, dumbfounded as Cherise turns to wag the tail. Natasha rolls her eyes, explaining it to him. Their son James distracts Christina by showing her his stick pony, on which she pretends to gallop. The children run into the living room to play. Steve pulls a bottle of champagne out of what seems to be thin air. He glances at Cherise, making a face that signifies regret.

“I’m so sorry, Reese,” he explains, eying her bump, “I meant to drop by the store and get something non-alcoholic for you—"

“It’s okay,” she interrupts, waving her hand as Natasha approaches her for a hug. The group starts into the kitchen to sit at the table and talk with their alcohol.

“I told you _not_ to bring that, Steve. Now you’re making Cherise feel like the fifth wheel! She’s already so big she could barely zip that costume,” Natasha explains, slapping him in the chest a little bit harder than what Cherise thinks to be a playful manner. The captain doesn’t even wince. He cocks a wheat gold eyebrow.

“Well listen to _you_—she looks great!” he says. However, it was somewhat true. Just a week ago, Natasha had accompanied Cherise to find a costume and it was no surprise that most things weren’t exactly fitting her this late in her pregnancy. She had cried upon coming home to show Bucky what she was going to be for Halloween, especially when she put on the head of the costume, which she didn’t bother to wear tonight because it was much too hot with her already sweating like crazy from being pregnant. But deep down she thought the costume was funny. Her hormones were, more than anything, all over the place.

“How far along are you now?” Steve asks.

“Don’t ask her that,” Natasha interrupts.

“5 months?” Steve presses, seemingly fascinated that she looks so good.

“Eight,” Cherise explains with a grin, reaching into the cabinet for glasses. Bucky beats her to it, insisting that she sit down and take a load off. Steve pulls out a chair at the table for her and she smiles.

“Boy, Reese, you really do look great. You’ve got that glow,” Steve explains, placing the champagne on the table. Cherise blushes furiously. Natasha takes off her bandit mask and smiles.

“Oh, I don’t know, Steve. I feel like a hot air balloon,” Cherise explains. And shortly after, Bucky places a tall glass of iced water in front of her, followed by a second glass of ice alone and a sparkling cider drink. He knew she needed that before she even asked for it. Steve’s ice blue eyes are bright in contrast to his bandit mask and he pops the champagne, before taking the piece of fabric off, pouring some into the three glasses Bucky had set up on the table. Bucky sits directly across from Cherise, where he can admire her.

“So, how much candy did James get?” he asks. “Stina has been on a sugar rush since we got home and she’s finally beginning to come down.”

“Way, _way_ too much,” Natasha sighs, throwing her glass back and finishing it instantly. Bucky laughs.

“I swear they give these children diabetes every year,” she explains, “I’m hiding half that boy’s candy when we get home.” Steve nods in a content way, sipping from his glass.

“If I ever tried to pull something like that with Stina, I’d never see the light of day again,” Bucky states, which causes Cherise to laugh hard.

“She in therapy now, right?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah. First session was this past Monday. We’re really hopeful that this will calm her down,” Bucky explains, twisting the stem of his glass and gazing over at Cherise hopefully. She nods.

Cherise chimes in, “She tried to hit a few kids for taking more than two pieces of candy. She helped me make the sign for that and everything. She _lost it_ on that last boy—”

“A scarecrow,” Bucky adds, “I think she’s just on her sugar high. That’s part of it. She’s gonna fall asleep in the middle of hide and seek with James. I just know it.”

“You guys think of a name yet?” Steve asks, nodding in the direction of Cherise’s stomach.

“Steve, seriously? You never ask a couple what they’re going to name their kid,” Natasha explains, pouring herself some more champagne. He sighs impatiently, laughing.

“Well, back in my day, that wasn’t so weird,” he explains. They constantly bickered in a playful manner.

They pass the time catching up, enjoying each other’s company, and by the time Steve and Natasha walk into the living room to get their son, they find him reading a scary story to Natasha, whose head had fallen in his lap where she sleeps soundly. Both Cherise and Natasha had to photograph the moment, telling little James to keep pretending to read. Afterwards, Bucky stealthily collects the girl and starts to bring her up the stairs as Steve and Natasha’s son quickly picks up a few pieces of candy wrappers from the floor and goes to throw them away. Their son was always so well behaved, something Cherise and Bucky admired, and hoped would rub off on their daughter, if only she would spend more time with him.

“Listen, Reese,” Steve starts, allowing Natasha and James to get a head start on their walk home a little way down the street. He scratches the back of his neck.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all. I hope I didn’t—”

“What?! Of course not, Steve. Don’t listen to Nat. Every now and then I think she’s just joking. Probably because I cried when I realized that Barney was the only costume that was gonna fit me this year.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve explains, “But I meant what I said: you look great. I’m really happy for you and Buck. He’s always wanted a son _so badly_. And please don’t repeat this to him, but I feel like he used to kinda be jealous of me ‘cause of that,” Steve explains, blushing under the porch light. Cherise had already known this all too well, but she doesn’t admit to it.

“Especially when you guys were still trying and having so much trouble. I’m just glad things turned out for you two.”

“Steve,” she sighs, hugging him. He holds her for a few seconds. He kisses her atop the head.

“As usual, you know we’re right down the street if you guys ever need anything.”

“Thanks for coming over. I think we really needed the adult time,” Cherise admits. Steve laughs.

“We should do it more regularly. I’m thinking it can be a weekly thing.”

“Yeah. That would be nice. I’d love that.”

Steve nods.

“Sleep well, doll,” he says, waiting until she’s safely inside the house with the door locked before making his way home. Cherise quickly tidies up a few things and adds the glasses to the dishwasher before turning it on. Steve, Natasha, and Bucky had finished that entire bottle of champagne. She rinses it out to discourage the fruit flies for it to be recycled later. Cherise makes her way upstairs to the sound of the tub running. She pauses in the hall to watch and listen. Bucky is in the main bathroom with their daughter in her underwear on his lap, helping her brush her teeth. She looks like she can barely keep her eyes open as he helps her onto her stepping stool to rinse her mouth at the sink.

“Which bubble bath did you want, Stina?” he asks, holding out two different options in front of her. She points to one of them and Bucky pours a cap full under the running water. Cherise’s nose is gradually met with the scent of lavender. Bucky helps Christina out of her underwear and places her in the tub. She splashes casually as Bucky turns the spray on lightly to drench her hair.

“Did you have fun with your cousin?” he asks.

“Yeah. He gave me some of his banana taffy and read me scary stories,” Christina explains before yawning again.

“What happened in the stories?” he asks, massaging her hair in suds and telling her to close her eyes. Cherise stops eavesdropping to go and get out of her costume at last. She could have taken it off earlier, but the cold drinks she’d had made the costume more bearable. She turns on the news on the TV in hers and Bucky’s room before walking into their adjoining bathroom for a shower. When she steps out of the shower, he is already at the sink flossing in nothing but his boxers. He smiles at her.

“She pretty much conked out while I was blow drying her hair,” he explains. She can tell he is relieved that their daughter is asleep. Cherise laughs, reaching for her towel. His ocean eyes flit up and down at her form. She can’t wrap her towel all the way around her middle anymore.

“Don’t say it,” she warns, lifting a finger as Bucky’s mouth opens to speak. He grins mischievously.

“You look beautiful,” he says hastily. Cherise throws her head back and sighs.

“I look _ridiculous_,” she says, closing her eyes tightly. Everyone kept telling her she looked nice, and she was beginning to think that maybe Natasha was right and that people should just shut up about how she looked.

“You’re just saying that, James,” she sighs, lifting her leg on the shower to dry it off.

“No. I’m saying it ‘cause it’s true,” he says, leaning against the sink. She sighs.

“Oh, come on, Cherry. You’re my fucking gorgeous, amazing, beautiful wife,” he says, and she can’t help but smile a little bit. She looks over at him and finds his eyes clouded with lust.

“How do you still find me attractive when I look like this?” she asks in disbelief, clutching her stomach. Bucky appears saddened to hear her say this.

“You know something, Cherry…I don’t think you’ve ever known just how beautiful you are. And honestly, it makes me sad you don’t see it.”

“Bucky, please,” she sighs, feeling the heat rush to her chest.

“I’m serious. I don’t just say it to make you feel confident. You’re the most beautiful broad I’ve ever—”

“That’s right—broad!” Cherise exclaims, placing one hand on her back and the other on her belly, “James, I can barely fit through the fuckin’ door!”

His eyes widen with fear, knowing his wife is about to have an emotional breakdown.

“Cherry—baby, no. That’s not what I meant,” he explains, rushing over to her and placing his hands on her hips. She wipes her eyes furiously.

“I look _fat_, Bucky,” she says, her voice breaking.

“What? No, you don’t!” He pulls her to his chest.

“I’m so swollen and gross.”

Cherise pulls away, starting into the bedroom.

“Baby, come on,” Bucky begs. She can hear him following her as she wobbles over to her dresser to find some pajamas. Bucky’s metal hand lands atop the drawer where she pulls it open. His voice is right atop her head. He kisses it lovingly.

“That’s not what I meant _at all_, Cher—”

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change the fact that I look massive,” she explains, trying not to sound so angry. Bucky sighs. She grumbles, pulling out a pair of pajama pants she knows won’t fit.

“Will you stop it?” Bucky asks, pulling those pants out of her hands and walking into the closet to put them out of her reach. She’s been doing this almost every night since she tried on her Halloween costume. He pulls open another drawer to find a pair of her maternity flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt that he knows still fits her.

“You’re gonna give birth soon and this will be all over. You need to stop taking hits at yourself, especially while you’re pregnant.” The sternness with which he speaks tells Cherise that he’s right. She had overreacted.

“I don’t like it when you do that,” Bucky says seriously, sitting her down on their bed while looking her in the eyes. Cherise sheds another tear. But this time it isn’t because she thinks she’s fat. It’s because she’d upset her husband.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. Just try to relax and stop picking on yourself.”

Though she’d gotten the hint that it bothered Bucky when she did this, it’s the first time he’s really verbalizing it. He kneels in front of her, pulling the towel away and threading her legs through the pajama pants. She stands as he rises to pull them up. She grabs the t-shirt he had retrieved for her and pulls it over her head, Anderson Cooper on the TV in the background.

“Now, I’m gonna shower, and when I come back out, if you’re not already asleep, I’m gonna give you a massage, and you’re not going to talk shit about your body anymore. Okay?”

Cherise nods. Bucky kisses her forehead a long moment.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, nodding. He disappears into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door all the way. Cherise crawls into their bed. She had in fact overreacted again. She couldn’t help it sometimes. She hated being pregnant, if she was honest about it. But she wasn’t going to tell Bucky this. He wasn’t long before he made his way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She’s the first thing he’s looking at as the steam exits with him. She can’t help but admire his chiseled body as he walks over to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers. Water drips from his hair down his washboard abs.

Cherise sighs longingly, watching as he slips into a pair of boxers and carries his towel back into the bathroom. He’s grinning at her when he walks back out with a bottle of lotion. Cherise pulls her t-shirt and pants off again, leaving her naked. Bucky smiles, kneeling to kiss her stomach first. He starts to rub his hands up and down her arms with the lotion and she grows more and more relaxed as his hands travel down over her breasts, gently over her stomach where he pauses upon feeling their son kick. He continues with the lotion, gripping her hips, kneading her legs. Cherise opens her eyes to find him smiling, his eyes welling up. He was so happy. She felt badly for detracting from that with her post-shower outburst. He kneels to kiss her belly some more.

“I love you, James,” she says, gazing down at him where he’s cupping her calf. He kisses her shin and she moans. He keeps kissing up her leg and she reaches for him. He is gentle against her stomach, not wanting to put any pressure there.

“I think you know that turns me on,” she explains, cocking a brow.

“I can’t help it, Cherry. I always want you,” Bucky admits. He gravitates to his side as not to rest on her stomach, and they start to kiss. Cherise gets on her elbows and knees and Bucky makes his way behind her without hesitation. This had become their default position since her stomach had gotten much bigger. She listens to the sound of Bucky pulling his boxers down and he clutches her hips before slipping inside her with a guttural moan.

“Fuck,” he moans. He’s very gentle, despite her bucking her hips against him in a needful manner.

“Are you comfortable, baby?” he asks.

“Yes…harder.”

One thing that the soldier loved about Cherise being pregnant is that she had gotten hornier during the third trimester. All the increased blood volume had her in heat at times. He never had to do much to turn her on. It hadn’t been quite like this with their daughter, as that pregnancy had been torture for Cherise. He finds himself happy she doesn’t suffer now like she had with their first rodeo. He reaches between her legs with his flesh hand to play aggressively with her clit, causing Cherise to bury her face in a pillow. It doesn’t take long for him to cause her to have an orgasm. He revels in the sensation of her walls contracting around him greedily, so tightly that he feels himself nearing his end. He speeds up at last, certain now that all Cherise can feel is pleasure.

“Fuck, Cherry. I love you,” he breathes. Shortly he pulls out and there’s a warmth at the small of Cherise’s back that quickly becomes a puddle. It wasn’t necessary for him to pull out, of course, but he knew it would make for easier clean up. Bucky reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand and wipes Cherise’s back, not missing the trash when he throws the crumpled tissues in the waste bin by the door. Cherise rolls onto her side contentedly, catching her breath. Her skin is more alive than it had been before this, almost as if she had stepped out of the hot shower again. He could see her pulse beating in her neck, and briefly his son’s foot make contact with her belly from the inside. Bucky marvels at the sight of her. He didn’t care how pregnant she was, she was always beautiful to him.

“Happy Halloween,” she sighs. He laughs.

“That’s the treat we’ve both been needing all week.”

Cherise slaps him with the softest pillow in their bed.


End file.
